Here Without You Raven
by hazel-220
Summary: “My love for you is stronger than the bond we share.” How can those few words have such an impact on the titan’s masked leader? Will she ever come back? Read to find out. RaexRob songfic "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down.


**Hey people, Hazel again. Yeah I know it took me long enough but hey, school counts too. Can't write when you got 30 other assignments. Anyways, this just hit me one day, like a rock. A big, BIG rock. Kinda explains the headache I'm dealing with right now. This story goes out for all you who feel like you lost the most important person in your life. Keep a mop handy though.**

Robin stood in front of his mirror staring back at his reflection.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

No sooner he looked away he shattered every last bit of the mirror letting every broken piece fall to the floor like snowflakes falling from grey clouds. He fell to his knees letting his head drop into his now bloodied hands washing away the red liquid with his tears.

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

Pictures of a purple haired girl laid spread out across the floor, each one with an inscription written underneath. The one that was placed next to his knee showed a picture of the same girl, only she was standing next to a boy wearing a red, yellow, and green costume with a mask that covered his eyes. The same boy had his arm draped over her shoulder. Below the picture was some writing.

"_My love for you is stronger than the bond we share."_

He had broken her heart, only to find out that he had shattered his too. It was the stupidest mistake he had ever made. He had hurt her so much that she had left. All he could do was just watch as she packed her bags and walk out of his life.

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

He couldn't get her out of his head. She was all he could ever think of, ever dream of. He would vision her violet eyes looking back at him, staring deeply into his mask like she was looking into his soul. If only he could tell her how much she really meant to him. How what he told her was a complete lie. He wanted her back, and he was willing to search the end of the earth for her just to tell her he does love her.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

Slowly, Robin had climbed the stairs to the roof where he walked to the edge, looking out on the horizon. The sky was pale in color. Rain clouds gathering together to block out the last of the sun's rays. Tiny drops of water began to fall on his head gliding down his face. His world was falling apart.

"Raven, please come back." He whispered out towards the sea.

He closed his eyes and slowly drew in one long breath. "I wish I could see you just one last time."

It was then when he could hear someone land behind him. He turned around to meet purple eyes looking back at him.

_The miles just keep rolling_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

"Raven" He gasped. The two stood like that for what seemed like ages until she finally spoke. "I heard what you said, about me."

"How did y-"

"Our bond, I could feel all the emotions that were overwhelming you. I heard every word crystal clear."

Raven's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Why would you lie to me?"

_I heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

He slowly walked in front of her. He was at lost for words. He absent mindedly wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Because I thought you deserved better than me. You didn't need to deal with all the things I have to go through every day. I didn't want to see you hurt."

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Raven grabbed his hand. "That's why we are a team. We help each other with their problems, no matter how big it is we'll always be a team. I didn't want you guys to get involved with Trigon. I wanted to deal with it myself. That was until you went through hell just to show me that there is hope. Even when the world was in its darkest days you showed me how to find the light."

She moved her other hand, cupping his face. "That's why I love you, because I'm willing to put my life on the line for you, like you did for me."

_Everything I know_

_And everywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

All he could do was stare back at her. He slowly moved his hand to where hers was.

"I'm willing to do a lot more than put my life on the line for you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He crashed his lips on hers enveloping both of them in a kiss.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

Raven was stunned at first but let the feeling slide as she closed her eyes, returning the kiss.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl_

Robin drew back for air having Raven do the same. She smiled back at him. He smiled back at her. He placed his arms around her sharing an embrace.

"I love you. And I'd be willing to go through anything for you."

She smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

_It's only you and me_

**So how was it? Hope it wasn't too bad. Let me know. This sorta popped in my head when I was listening to this song. 3 Doors Down ROCKS!! No flaming 3 Doors Down please that's not what the flaming thing is for, unless I do a biography on 3 Doors Down so hold your tongue…or keep your hands tied whatever you use to type. R&R on the story NOT 3 Doors Down please : )**


End file.
